wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiwony/3
ROZDZIAŁ III Pierwsze sanki stanęły. Świt był wyjątkowo bezmglisty i kornet Kasatkin już z daleka zwrócił uwagę Domaszki, że Suchariew i Aleksandra Robiertówna wysiadają, zatem Aleksandra Robiertówna zaprosi wszystkich na śniadanie do siebie. Nie omylił się. Gdy z kolei ich „lichacz” zatrzymał się jak wryty za sankami pani Kulman, a tuż za nimi i obok stanęli roześmiani po wariacku Wasilisa Siergiejewna ze sztabskapitanem Kolesnikowem i baronowa Tallenberg z Juraszenką, stojąca na chodniku pani Kulman zawołała: – Prędko wysiadajcie! Wypijemy po kieliszku wódki i zjemy po kawałku śledzia! Z okrytych siatkami koni buchały kłęby pary. Na wschodzie zaróżowiło się niebo. Józefowi było bardzo nie na rękę to śniadanie. O trzeciej z minutami odchodził jego pociąg, a chciał się jeszcze przespać, no i koniecznie napisać list do matki. Próbował wytłumaczyć się, lecz pani Aleksandra ani słyszeć o niczym nie chciała: – Też coś! – oburzyła się – my dla niego robimy pożegnanie, a on taki młody człowiek i jeszcze buntuje się! Marsz na górę i nie rozsużdat! – Rzeczywiście, Josif Fiodorowicz, nie wypada opuszczać towarzystwa. Tam na froncie lepszego nie znajdziecie – chwiejąc się na nogach zapewniał Kolesnikow. Nie było rady. Zresztą po przehulanej nocy dobrze jest wypić kieliszek wódki „na otrzeźwienie”. Jednakże towarzystwo po kieliszku doszło do przekonania, że i drugi nie zaszkodzi, trzeci pomoże, a czwarty i piąty naprawdę się przydadzą. Tylko dzięki udobruchaniu się Aleksandry Robiertówny Domaszko zdołał wymknąć się po angielsku około siódmej. Mróz jeszcze bardziej stężał. Z daleka odezwały się dzwony cerkiewne. Prawda, dzisiaj niedziela. Wsiadł w pierwsze spotkane sanki i kazał jechać na Newski. Grisza już nie spał, otworzył drzwi i ze swoim komicznym spokojem pomagał w rozbieraniu się „barinkowi”, mocno chwiejącemu się na nogach. Zakomunikował lakonicznie, że pan jeszcze śpi i że kazał się budzić o dziesiątej. – Mnie zbudź o dwunastej – burknął Józef, nakrywając się kołdrą. Obudził się z bólem głowy. Nie cierpiał alkoholu, ale przecie musiał pić dla towarzystwa. Teraz wziął bardzo gorącą kąpiel i ubrał się od razu w swój wojskowy mundur „zaszczitnawo cwieta”. W tej bluzie „kosoworotce” ze srebrnymi epoletami urzędnika wojskowego wyglądał zupełnie jak oficer. Stryja Cezarego nie było już w domu. Pojechał na mszę do kościoła Świętej Katarzyny. Żeby nie wczorajsze pijaństwo, Józef też mógłby być w kościele i pomodlić się za powodzenie na froncie, a w dodatku spotkać pannę Szarkowską. Na pewno będzie, bo wszystkie pensjonarki ze starszych klas bywają właśnie na wotywie. Zasiadł do pisania listu: Kochana Mamo! List ten znowu wysyłam przez Szwecję. Nie wiem czy do Twoich rąk dojdzie, jak nie wiem, czy którykolwiek z moich poprzednich listów otrzymałaś. Ostatni miałem od ciebie dwa lata temu! Co się tam u was dzieje? Czy wiesz cokolwiek o ciotce Michalinie i Natce? Do Piotrogrodu dochodzą różne wiadomości, ale ze zrozumiałych względów nie mogę o nich pisać. Ja za dwie godziny wyjeżdżam na front, a właściwie na tyły naszej armii jako wojskowy urzędnik Ziemskiego Sojuza. Studia trzeba było przerwać, gdyż białe bilety już nie chronią. Stryj wystarał się, by mnie wsadzić do aprowizacji Ziemskiego Sojuza. Nie obawiaj się, życiu memu nic nie grozi, bo będę o sto wiorst od frontu. Stryj jest zdrów, dzięki Bogu, i pomimo tego, że miał straty na dostawach, jest w doskonałym humorze, bo interesy są świetne. Napisałem trzeci wiersz, bardzo długi o Napoleonie. Stryj jeździł z nim do redakcji, ale nie wiadomo czy wydrukują, bo tutaj nie bardzo są zadowoleni z Francji i polskie pismo drukując wiersz o Napoleonie mogłoby narazić się władzom, dając do zrozumienia, że Polacy nie polegają całkowicie na Rosji, lecz chcą poparcia całej Ententy. To jest bardzo wielka polityka i ja się na tym nie znam, ale stryj powiada, że w redakcji mają rację, a wiersz jest dobry, chociaż jedna panna, której pokazywałem mówiła, że nie bardzo. Pisz, Mamo, co u was słychać i jak Twoje zdrowie? Stryj mi listy prześle na front. Całuję Ciebie mocno, Wujaszka Mieczysława i Hankę też, Państwu Hejbowskim ukłony Twój kochający syn Józef. Piotrogród, 3.II.1917r. Zakleił kopertę, wypisał skomplikowany adres i zaczął się pakować. Zabierał ze sobą tylko najniezbędniejsze rzeczy. Jak front, to front! Dokumenty podróży miał wystawione do stacji Połock, skąd miał konwojować transport cukru i bielizny do punktu 374. Miał poważne obawy, jak sobie z tym da radę i gdyby nie to, że wraz z nim jechał obrotny i sprytny Radosławski, niepokoiłby się jeszcze więcej. Gdy przeglądał swoje papiery, właśnie wrócił stryj Cezary, zarumieniony od mrozu z sopelkami szronu na wąsach i uśmiechnięty. Przywitał Józefa wesoło: – No cóż, poruczniku!? Wyglądasz mi w tym mundurze na prawdziwego Domaszkę, potomka tych, co bili Tatarów i Szwedów! – Żartuje stryjaszek – speszył się Józef. Pomimo znacznie cieplejszego stosunku między nim a stryjem, wciąż pan Cezary był dlań człowiekiem, przed którym najwięcej czuł respektu i zażenowania. – Przeglądam swoje dokumenty, stryjaszku – dodał – i nie wiem, jak sobie poradzę... Nie znam się na tych rzeczach... – Nie święci garnki lepią, Józefie. Patrz co robią inni, nie wstydź się zasięgnąć rady starszych i postaraj się wyzbyć żądania od siebie doskonałości. Trzeba zawsze wierzyć, że to, co się robi, jest robione dobrze. Człowiek bowiem nie mający uznania i szacunku dla siebie, nie może oczekiwać tego od innych, a przeciwnie, ceniąc siebie podnosi swoją wartość w oczach otoczenia. Czy rozumiesz mnie chłopcze? – Rozumiem, stryjaszku. – Zatem jedź i niech ci się dobrze powodzi. Pieniędzy masz dość, gdyby ci zabrakło, depeszuj. W pół godziny później siedział już w wagonie wraz z Radosławskim. Póki byli w przedziale sami, rozmawiali po polsku, gdy jednak weszło jeszcze kilka osób, przeszli na język rosyjski. Byli przecie w mundurach – jakoś nie wypadało. Pociąg szedł tylko do Witebska. Tam musieli się przesiąść. Dworzec pełen był wojska, w poczekalniach stały liczne nosze z rannymi. Czuło się już bliskość frontu. W bufecie stacyjnym tłoczyli się oficerowie, nieogoleni, w brudnych i nieraz podartych kożuchach i bekieszach, tak różni od tych elegantów, których tylu spotykało się w Piotrogrodzie. Ci tutaj nie różnili się niemal od zwykłych żołnierzy, nie zwracali uwagi na oficerów wyższych rang, salutowali niedbale i wcale nie „sztorcowali” szeregowców za nieoddawanie „czesti”. Ta poufałość i brak dyscypliny nie podobały się Józefowi, chociaż rozumiał, że na froncie wojsko ma pilniejsze i ważniejsze sprawy niż ścisłe przestrzeganie form. Po kilku godzinach oswoił się jednak z tym stanem rzeczy i już nie wyciągał się jak struna przed generałami i pułkownikami. Tu nie istniały już rozkłady jazdy. Domaszko i Radosławski ulokowali się wreszcie w jakimś pociągu z amunicją, który przystawał nie tylko na stacjach, lecz czasami i w szczerym polu. Dopiero późnym wieczorem dotarli do Połocka. Dzięki Radosławskiemu szybko odszukali lokal, w którym mieścił się oddział Ziemskiego Sojuza i dowiedzieli się, że zaraz mają ruszyć w drogę na punkt. O świcie, wytrzęsieni na fatalnych drogach ciężarowymi samochodami, dotarli wraz z transportem do owego „punktu”. Była to stara karczma przy gościńcu i kilkaset świeżo wzniesionych baraków z desek. Mieściły się w nich ambulatoria Czerwonego Krzyża, składy prowiantów, łaźnie żołnierskie, oddział drogowy i wiele innych instytucji tyłowych. Komendantem punktu był podpułkownik Rubowicz, z pochodzenia Polak, zruszczony jednak do tego stopnia, że ledwie mówił po polsku. Również naczelnikiem oddziału Ziemskiego Sojuza był Polak, urzędnik wojskowy w randze kapitana, Pastuszkiewicz. Młodzi ludzie zaraz rano przedstawili się im obu, poznając jednocześnie kilku oficerów, urzędników, lekarza – doktora Morgenbluma i kilkanaście sióstr miłosierdzia. Baraki do połowy zasypane śniegiem sprawiały wrażenie tymczasowości. Oficerowie i urzędnicy pili na umór spirytus ambulatoryjny i samogonkę, chorzy wymierali lub zdrowieli – jak Bóg dał – siostry miłosierdzia spełniały swą misję tak gorliwie, że doktor Morgenblum coraz więcej miał roboty. Po tygodniu i Józef Domaszko stał się jego pacjentem. – Wojna wymaga od nas ofiar – pocieszał lekarz po konsultacji – a teraz niech pan tylko wódki nie pije. Za kilka tygodni będzie pan tak zdrów, jakbyśmy nigdy z Niemcami nie wojowali! Gdyby nie te przykre niespodzianki, Józef Domaszko czułby się tu zupełnie dobrze. Wkrótce przyzwyczaił się do nowego trybu życia. Wstawał o dziesiątej, wydawał ze swego składu taką a taką ilość bielizny – według zapotrzebowania – zapisywał do książek, dziurkował kwity, jadł obiad w kasynie, znowu wydawał bieliznę i przyjmował nadesłaną z pralni, a wieczorem zbierali się wszyscy albo u pułkownika Rubowicza, albo u „siestricy” Jegorowej. Puszczano gramofon, pito wódkę, grano w preferansa, do późnej nocy kwitł hazard. Józef nie znosił kart w ogóle, a hazardu w szczególności. Patrzył z przerażeniem na pliki banknotów przechodzących z rąk do rąk, ze zdumieniem podnosił brwi, gdy mu nazajutrz opowiadano, że ten przegrał sześć tysięcy, a ten znowu wygrał dziewięć. Skąd ci ludzie mają tyle pieniędzy?! Próbowano i jego wciągnąć kilka razy. Bronił się, jak umiał, gdy jednak sam Rubowicz go nacisnął, nie wypadało odmówić. O jedenastej wieczór rozdano pierwsze karty, a już o trzeciej w nocy Józef Domaszko był bez grosza przy duszy. Wracając do swego baraku razem z Pastuszkiewiczem miał tak ponurą minę, że ten poklepał go po ramieniu. – Nie martw się pan. Damy jakoś sobie radę. Domaszko beznadziejnie westchnął. – Słuchaj młodzieńcze – wziął go Pastuszkiewicz pod łokieć – jutro po południu zgłosi się do pana starszy sanitariusz Kuszer po czterysta kompletów bielizny. Otóż jego pokwitowanie opiewa na cztery komplety. Rozumiesz pan? – Nie rozumiem. – Eee – machnął ręką zniechęcony Pastuszkiewicz – no, jednym słowem, wydasz mu pan na to pokwitowanie czterysta kompletów. – Jakże to?... – Ależ z pana ciapa! Mała omyłka. Nie rozumie pan? Errare humanum est! Wszyscy tu się mylą, bo i dlaczego by nie? – Hm – bąknął Domaszko – jednak to cudza własność. Józef nie wiedział, co ma robić. Rzeczywiście Pastuszkiewicz był jego zwierzchnikiem, ale jeżeli sam rąk nie umacza w tej brudnej sprawie, to ostatecznie będzie w porządku. Kwity przecież i tak musi zdawać Pastuszkiewiczowi. – No, więc jak? – hamował irytację Pastuszkiewicz – załatwione? – Ja może zachoruję – powiedział Domaszko. – Więc choruj pan do ciężkiego diabła! Dobranoc. – Dobranoc panu naczelnikowi. – Ale! – zawrócił tamten. – Słowo szlacheckie, że pan nie podłoży świni? – Jakiej świni? – zdumiał się Domaszko. – No, że pan nie będzie mi właził w paradę. – Nie będę. – Słowo honoru? – Słowo honoru – zapewnił Domaszko. Pastuszkiewicz potrząsnął jego ręką: – Po klucze od składu przyślę Zazulina. Dobranoc. – Dobranoc panu naczelnikowi. Józef przez pół nocy nie spał rozmyślając nad oczywistą malwersacją Pastuszkiewicza. Doskonale zdawał teraz sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy tu na „punkcie” robią to samo, a może i na innych punktach, może i na całym froncie. Co też stryj Cezary powiedziałby na to? Gdyby stryj nie był tak daleko, Józef mógłby prosić go o radę. W obecnych warunkach uznał za najsłuszniejsze niemieszanie się do cudzych spraw. Abym tylko ja był w porządku – myślał zasypiając. Rano powiedział dieńszczykowi, że jest niezdrów i nie wstanie z łóżka. Kancelista Zazulin przyszedł po klucze i – bydlę – pozwolił sobie na ironiczny uśmieszek, gdy pytał o zdrowie. Wobec tego Józef posłał po doktora Morgenbluma. Lekarz wpadł przed obiadem. Był podniecony i roztrzepany. – Z Pitra dziwne wiadomości przychodzą – powiedział tylko i nie chciał dać dalszych wyjaśnień. U Domaszki stwierdził zaziębienie. Z tego powodu po drugiej przyszła siostra Klarysa z aspiryną, czekoladą i z furą plotek o wszystkim, co się na punkcie dzieje. Fomienko pobił dziś rano swego feldfebla, bo go złapał z siostrą Sonią na swoim własnym łóżku. Jeszcze na dobitkę łóżko połamali, a Kamienkow oświadczył, że nowego nie wyda, bo skarb państwa nie może ponosić strat z takich powodów. Pułkownik Rubowicz leży od rana pijany w sztok, a w dużej łaźni pękł kocioł i nie wiadomo co robić. Już zupełnie było ciemno, gdy wpadł Pastuszkiewicz. Czuć było od niego wódką na kilka kroków. – No, jakże tam młodzieńcze? – zapytał dobrodusznie – jeszcze nie umieramy? Józef uśmiechnął się. – Wszystko poszło jak z płatka – zaczął, siadając wygodnie Pastuszkiewicz. – Kuszer odstawił transport do miasteczka i pieniążki zainkasował. Nie ma tam nikogo w sionce? – Nie, nikogo. – Otóż tak. Pan jest zamożny, nie wcześniej to później pieniądze panu z Pitra przyślą, a i pensja za trzy dni przypada. A widzi pan, ja jestem żonaty. Pan kawaler? – Kawaler – skinął głową Józef. – To zupełnie inna sprawa. Żonaty, uważa pan, musi o całej rodzinie myśleć, żeby mieli co do gęby włożyć. Trudno przecież żonę i dzieci na łasce boskiej zostawić, prawda? – No pewno. – Więc ja panu to powiem, panie Domaszko: należy się panu połowa, mowy nie ma, ale z tej drugiej strony tymczasem chyba panu sto rubli wystarczy? – Ja nie rozumiem, panie naczelniku, o co panu chodzi? – Z panem to ciężko – westchnął Pastuszkiewicz – łopatą trzeba kłaść do głowy, a ja do takiej fizycznej pracy mam za słabe zdrowie. Krótko mówiąc: weźmiesz pan setkę? Józef poczerwieniał: – Dziękuję panu naczelnikowi, ja... naprawdę... nie potrzebuję... Pastuszkiewicz wstał i rozstawiwszy nogi wziął się za boki: – To tak?!... To pan chce tu na nas donosy pisać?! To pan na przeszpiegi do nas na „punkt” przyjechał?! – Ależ, panie naczelniku!... – To z pana taki rodak, Polak i katolik, żeby rodzonego ziomka gubić, krzywdę bliźniemu robić?! Tfu! Nie spodziewałem się tego po panu. Józef usiadł na łóżku i rozpaczliwie zawołał: – Kiedy ja żadnych donosów nie zamierzam robić! Ja o niczym nie wiem, nic nie widziałem i koniec. – Słowo? – Słowo honoru, panie naczelniku. Pastuszkiewicz sięgnął do kieszeni, odliczył pieniądze, zwinął je w rulon i podał Domaszce: – Masz pan. Niech będzie sto pięćdziesiąt. Józef zadygotał i schował ręce pod kołdrę. – Ja nie potrzebuję, panie naczelniku – prosił – mnie naprawdę przyślą pieniądze. Dziękuję bardzo, ale nie potrzebuję. Pastuszkiewicz zrobił jadowitą minę: – Taki z pana spryciarz, panie Domaszko? No, trudno, masz pan dwieście. Niech pana diabli wezmą! – rzucił banknoty na kołdrę tak, że się rozsypały i wyszedł trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Józef czym prędzej zebrał pieniądze. Lada chwila mógł ktoś wejść i jakby to wyglądało! Schował zwitek pod poduszkę. Oczywiście, nie użyję z tego ani jednego rubla – myślał – oddam na jakikolwiek cel dobroczynny i już. Jednakże dni biegły, stryj gotówki nie przysyłał, a wydatki nie dawały się odłożyć. W ten sposób „fundusz dobroczynny” został stopniowo skonsumowany w charakterze pożyczki wewnętrznej. Jeżeli zaś nigdy nie miał ulec zwrotowi, to jedynie z tego względu, że pamięć człowiecza jest krótka, a w czasach wojny nikt pożyczek nie zwracał. Gościńcem dniem i nocą sunęły długie węże taborów, wlokły się kolumny artylerii, bezładnym marszem przechodziły pułki piechoty, idące z linii na odpoczynek i uzupełnienia. Zadaniem „punktu” było wykąpanie i zaprowiantowanie tych oddziałów. Podczas gdy żołnierze myli się w łaźni, oficerowie przesiadywali w kasynie, opowiadając o stanie rzeczy na froncie, popijając wódkę i narzekając na psie życie, na sztab, na rząd, na zmęczenie. O tym mówiło się głośno. Natomiast po cichu, w cztery oczy, opowiadano sobie, że cała główna kwatera jest w rękach niemieckich szpiegów, na których czele stoi sama cesarzowa, że tak dalej być nie może, że w Pitrze ludzie już myślą o tym jak należy. Józef nie dawał temu wiary, a nawet oburzał się na posądzanie imperatorowej, co już kwalifikowało się pod sąd polowy. Pomimo to nie wyskakiwał z protestami, gdyż ogromna większość byłaby przeciw niemu. Kiedy wlazłeś między wrony – powiada przysłowie – musisz krakać jak i one. A przysłowia są mądrością narodów. Skąpo, ale przecież niemal stale przychodziły wieści z drugiej strony frontu. Przynosili je przeważnie jeńcy, również transportowani gościńcem i zaopatrywani na „punkcie”. Od nich dowiedziano się, że w okupowanym kraju władze niemieckie już realizują państwo polskie, że w Warszawie rządzi Rada Stanu. Pułkownik Rubowicz twierdził, że w ogóle jest łajdactwo niemieckie, Pastuszkiewicz utrzymywał, że cała ta Rada Stanu złożona jest ze zdrajców ojczyzny i monarchy, i że zaraz po odebraniu Warszawy wszystkich ich należy natychmiast powiesić. Domaszko wprawdzie nie był zwolennikiem tak radykalnej kary, jednakże w zasadzie zgadzał się z pułkownikiem, że to wstyd dla Polaków, iż znaleźli się wśród nich tacy, którzy poszli razem z Niemcami i uformowali jakieś legiony, nie zważając na bratobójczy ich charakter. – I to pomimo manifestu Mikołaja Mikołajewicza! – podkreślał Pastuszkiewicz. Doktor Morgenblum uśmiechał się pod wąsem: – Wszystko to niemiecka polityka. – Tak – wzdychał pułkownik – cóż chcecie, Niemiec mądrzejszy jest od Słowianina, Niemiec małpę wymyślił! Ale my i tak ich pobijemy. – Albo i nie – uśmiechał się doktor. – Albo i nie – zgadzał się pułkownik. W pierwszych dniach marca wrócił z Piotrogrodu Radosławski. Przywiózł dla Józefa pieniądze i list od stryja, przywiózł i wiadomości nad wyraz niepokojące. Żywioły nihilistyczne i antypaństwowe, korzystając z tego, że cała bohaterska armia zajęta jest obroną państwa, przystąpiły do urządzania rozruchów i buntów niby głodowych, chociaż jako żywo nikt nie słyszał jeszcze, żeby chociaż jeden człowiek z głodu umarł. – Wszystko to niemiecka robota – zaopiniował pułkownik Rubowicz. – Posłać na nich kulomioty i wyciąć buntowników co do nogi! – irytował się Pastuszkiewicz. – W takiej chwili! Kiedy my tu gnijemy na froncie, kiedy ryzykujemy życie, a choćby tylko zdrowie, oni tam bunty urządzają! Domaszko również był oburzony i chociaż nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego Pastuszkiewicz, który utył w ostatnich czasach, mówi o gniciu na froncie, przecież zgadzał się z nim zupełnie, a nawet dodał: – Wszystko to do czasu! Cesarz ma dobre serce i dlatego przez palce na takie rzeczy patrzy, ale wreszcie i jemu cierpliwości zbraknie. – Śmierć wewnętrznym wrogom! – ryknął pułkownik. – Śmierć! Pod ściankę! – powtórzyli wszyscy podnosząc kieliszki z ambulatoryjnym spirytusem, wybornie zaprawionym piołunem przez doktora Morgenbluma. – Niech żyje miłościwie nam panujący gosudar impierator Nikołaj Wtoroj! – zawołał Pastuszkiewicz. – Niech żyje! – poderwali się na baczność i duszkiem wypili. To pokrzepiło ich na duchu. Po kilku dalszych kolejkach stało się oczywiste, że bunty zostaną zgniecione, winowajcy pójdą na szubienicę, Niemcy i Austriacy zostaną rozbici w „puch-prach” i że znowu można będzie spokojnie i wesoło żyć, jak Bóg przykazał. Tak mijały dni. Aż pewnego wieczora, gdy siedzieli wszyscy u Pastuszkiewicza, wpadł bez czapki i w rozpiętej bekieszy blady jak trup pułkownik: – Panowie! – zawołał i zabrakło mu tchu. – Front przerwany! – jęknął Radosławski. Pułkownik potrząsnął głową: – Panowie... najjaśniejszy monarcha Mikołaj zrzekł się tronu. Zapanowało głuche milczenie. – Podpisał abdykację za siebie i za syna. Panowie! Co się dzieje!?... – Hospodi pomiłuj – odezwał się ktoś z kąta. – Depesza przyszła? – zapytał lekarz. – Dwie. Jedna ze Stawki, druga z dywizji. – Tak, że nie ma wątpliwości? – Nie ma – jęknął pułkownik – i powiedzcie panowie, co teraz będzie? Odpowiedź na to pytanie przynosiły jedna godzina za drugą. Duma objęła władzę, na czele rządu stanął Lwów. Rewolucja. Ożywił się gościniec, gorączkowo pracował aparat telegraficzny, telefon polowy wyrzucał wprost w ucho pułkownika wiadomości dziwne, rozkazy sprzeczne, informacje niepokojące. Rewolucja. Władza dla narodu, demokracja. Republika! Pułkownik z Pastuszkiewiczem wrócili ze sztabu dywizji i nareszcie stało się wiadome, co robić: – Ma się rozumieć, że cieszyć się! Nareszcie spadło jarzmo absolutyzmu! Nareszcie nastała wolność! Każdy z westchnieniem ulgi zrzuci z siebie hańbiące człowieka miano „poddanego”, dziś jest obywatelem kraju, dziś jest jego współwłaścicielem! To nie jest złe – myślał Józef Domaszko, licząc paczki z odesłaną z pralni bielizną – to nie jest złe... Jeżeli było prawdą to, że szpiedzy niemieccy opanowali dwór cesarski, jeżeli rzeczywiście Mikołaj uznał, że sam nie potrafi prowadzić wojny, że nie umie kierować państwem, że naród lepiej to zrobi – a no, to, oczywiście, trzeba się cieszyć. Zresztą cieszyli się wszyscy. Dlaczegóż by on, Józef Domaszko, miał być wyjątkiem? Trapiły go tylko obawy: co stryj Cezary sądzić o tym może? Napisał do stryja list, drugi, trzeci, posłał nawet wiersz opisujący bitwę dzielnej piechoty – i nic, żadnej odpowiedzi. Tymczasem zaczęły się dziać rzeczy, wymagające rady i wskazówek stryja Cezarego. Na „punkcie” odczytywano dzienne rozkazy, a w nich zbyt często mówiło się o powstawaniu wojskowych formacji polskich, które mają być wyodrębnione w samodzielne grupy. Rząd Tymczasowy uznał niepodległość Polski. Józef wprawdzie przypomniał sobie przy tej okazji gest Zagłoby obdarowujący króla szwedzkiego Niderlandami – cała Polska była teraz w ręku Niemców – ale przecież ze strony Rządu Tymczasowego było to bardzo piękne. Co począć? Pomimo wiosennych roztopów, bardzo utrudniających lokomocję, zjawił się na „punkcie” porucznik artylerii konnej Janowski, a oświadczywszy, że przybywa z ramienia „Naczpolu”, to jest naczelnej organizacji Polaków wojskowych, i wylegitymowawszy się papierami instruktora, zebrał wszystkich Polaków, nie wyłączając pułkownika Rubowicza. Na zebraniu tym zażądał, by natychmiast wnieśli o przydzielenie do formacji polskich, rozdał białe orzełki, zapowiedział że wkrótce przyjdą ścisłe instrukcje, i pojechał dalej. Już nazajutrz, wyszedłszy z baraku Józef spotkał Pastuszkiewicza, na którego piersi lśnił biały orzełek. Po paru dniach, gdy zatrzymał się na „punkcie” dla nabrania benzyny sztabskapitan Hończa ze sztabu dywizji i też miał przypięty orzełek, Radosławski i jeszcze kilka osób również zaaplikowało sobie odznakę polską. Co począć? – martwił się Józef. Po froncie i po bliskich jego tyłach zaczęli krążyć jacyś agitatorzy, organizatorzy, instruktorzy. Zjawiło się nowe słowo: – meeting. Pułkownik Rubowicz miał kilka awantur z szeregowcami. W normalnych warunkach poszliby pod sąd polowy, lecz teraz wszystko działo się inaczej. Gryzł się tym pułkownik i coraz częściej wspominał o formacjach polskich. Wreszcie i sam udekorował się orzełkiem. To przeważyło szalę wahań Józefa Domaszki. Skoro pułkownik wyzbył się skrupułów, tym bardziej Józef mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jednakże brak wiadomości od stryja Cezarego był nad wyraz ciężki. Józef poprosił o urlop. Formalnie prawo udzielania urlopów miał okręg, ponieważ jednak wszędzie panował bałagan, a okręg na pismo Pastuszkiewicza nic nie odpowiedział, on sam udzielił Domaszce zezwolenia na siedem dni. Józef z trudem wytłumaczył sobie, że może z pominięciem formalności skorzystać z urlopu i przez całą drogę miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Jednakże musiał przecież zobaczyć się ze stryjem. Piotrogród wyglądał teraz całkiem inaczej. Czerwone flagi, zaśmiecone ulice, tłumy prostych sołdatów na trotuarach! Czy to dawniej byłoby do pomyślenia!? Powód milczenia stryja Cezarego wyjaśnił się już w przedpokoju. Zamiast służącego drzwi otworzyła pielęgniarka i poinformowała Józefa, że pan Cezary leży sparaliżowany. Gdy dowiedział się o abdykacji cesarza, dostał ataku apopleksji i od tego czasu ani ręką, ani nogą. – Mówi bardzo niewyraźnie i cicho. Trzeba się nachylać, żeby usłyszeć – skończyła swe informacje pielęgniarka. – A co doktorzy? – pytał Józef. – Doktorzy, jak doktorzy – wzruszyła ramionami – powiadają, że albo wyzdrowieje, albo nie. Ale mnie widzi się, że już długo nie pociągnie. Tylko proszę z nim dużo nie rozmawiać, bo doktorzy zabronili, chociaż i tak, jak kto ma umrzeć, to milczenie go nie uratuje. Stryj Cezary leżał w półciemnym pokoju. Raziło go światło i miał przymknięte powieki. Jednak Józefa poznał od razu. – Dobrze, żeś przyjechał – powiedział z wysiłkiem. – Dzień dobry, stryjaszku – cicho wyszeptał Józef. – Mów głośniej. – Dzień dobry stryjaszkowi. Dostałem urlop na kilka dni. Byłem zaniepokojony brakiem listów. Pan Cezary westchnął: – Widzisz, co ze mną. – Bardzo współczuję stryjaszkowi – bąkał Józef. – Nie wiem, czy długo pożyję. Zamknij drzwi i zobacz, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje. Józef chodząc na palcach spełnił polecenie i znowu stanął przy łóżku. – Nie, stryjaszku. – To dobrze. Weź teraz spod poduszki klucze. Józef sięgnął i wydobył pęk kluczy. – Otwórz środkową szufladę biurka. Znajdziesz tam skórzaną teczkę. – A który klucz, stryjaszku? Musiał po kolei pokazywać stryjowi klucze, aż ten rozpoznał właściwy. W szufladzie istotnie znalazł małą skórzaną teczkę, którą otworzył na rozkaz pana Cezarego i wyjął dużą kopertę. – Jest to mój testament – objaśnił chory – nie wiem jak długo będę żył. Dlatego weź i zabierz ze sobą. Są tam i listy, które ułatwią ci postępowanie spadkowe na wypadek mojej śmierci. – Wyzdrowieje stryjaszek – próbował pocieszać Józef. – Wątpię. Jest coraz gorzej. Przyszła pielęgniarka. Czas było dać choremu jakieś lekarstwo. W jej obecności zachowali milczenie, chociaż i tak nie zrozumiałaby po polsku. Gdy tylko wyszła, pan Cezary odezwał się: – Rad jestem, że potrafiłem z ciebie, Józefie, zrobić jeżeli nie człowieka, to zadatek na człowieka, który z godnością będzie nosił moje nazwisko... Dlatego zapisałem ci wszystko, co posiadam. Używaj tego na chwałę Bożą i pożytek ludzki. Józef podniósł bezwładną dłoń stryja i ze łzami w oczach ucałował ją. Stan zdrowia pana Cezarego nie poprawiał się. Lekarz, który wpadł po południu wyjaśnił Józefowi, że o przejściu paraliżu mowy być nie może, ale śmierci nie należy się obawiać. Może tak i potrwać nawet kilka miesięcy. Następne dni Józef spędzał przy łóżku stryja niemal całkowicie. W myśl kategorycznego zakazu lekarza ani słowem nie wspomniał o rewolucji i o sprawach publicznych. Natomiast opowiadał obszernie o stosunkach na „punkcie”. Umiarkowana i ostrożna ocena ludzi i sytuacji bardzo się podobała panu Cezaremu. On się nie zapytał ani razu o kwestie polityczne, wymijając je świadomie. Józef w tym większym był kłopocie, że przecież głównym celem jego podróży było zasięgnięcie rady stryja, jak ma postąpić wobec tworzenia się armii polskiej. Z gazet, których tu było zatrzęsienie, dowiedział się, że pod Briańskiem stoi już niemal pełna dywizja polska, że w okolicach Mohylewa organizują się dwie inne. Kilka razy wyszedł na miasto, lecz nikogo ze znajomych, których mógłby się poradzić, nie zastał. Jedni wyjechali, inni całymi dniami brali udział w jakichś posiedzeniach i komitetach. Urlop mijał. Józef wprawdzie zaproponował stryjowi, że będzie starał się w centrali Ziemskiego Sojuza o prolongatę, lecz pan Cezary stanowczo zabronił: – Obowiązek na pierwszym miejscu – powiedział – tam jesteś potrzebny, a mnie nic pomóc nie możesz. Jedź. W sobotę wieczorem, zaopatrzony w gotówkę i w błogosławieństwo stryja, Józef wyjechał. W wagonie przeczytał testament. Stryj zapisywał w nim bratankowi cały swój majątek, którego wyliczenie zajmowało dwie bite strony kancelaryjnego formatu. Były tam domy w Petersburgu, wkłady bankowe, fabryka drutu w Kałudze, kamienica w Warszawie, moc akcji, obligacji, pożyczek wojennych itp. Józef z bijącym sercem odczytywał ten rejestr, gdy zaś doszedł do końca, gdzie obliczono wartość całego zapisu na dwa i pół miliona rubli, przyszło mu na myśl, że nie będzie wiedział co z tym wszystkim zrobić, że szkoda stryja, który na pewno wkrótce umrze. Testament schował głęboko do wewnętrznej kieszeni, a kieszeń zapiął na wszelki wypadek agrafką. Gdy przyjechał na „punkt” zastał niespodziewane zmiany. W kancelarii pułkownika urzędowała Rada Delegatów Żołnierskich, w magazynach Sojuza przeprowadzał kontrolę jej delegat, wzwodnyj Ostapienko, dotychczasowy magazynier ambulansu. Pułkownik Rubowicz z zazdrością spoglądał na walizy Pastuszkiewicza. Sam nie mógł opuścić „punktu”, zanim nie przyjedzie następca, o którego prosił w sztabie dywizji. Radosławski sprawę postawił prosto: – Ja jadę do korpusu polskiego. Jeżeli chcesz, żeby cię tu nie powiesili, jedź Józek ze mną. Józefowi Domaszce wydało się to wszystko objawem zbiorowego szaleństwa. – Jakże można porzucać swoje obowiązki – próbował zreflektować Radosławskiego. Gdy jednak pomówił z nim dłużej, doszedł do przekonania, że rzeczywiście obowiązkiem Polaka jest przejście do korpusu polskiego. Inne obowiązki w obliczu tego, głównego, maleją do zera. Od dwóch dni padał nieustający deszcz. Kwiecień nie zapowiadał się pogodnie. Dach w baraku Domaszki zaczął przeciekać. Brudne krople wody kapały koło samego łóżka w brezentowe wiadro. W drugim miejscu, koło stolika, również przeciekało. Gdy Józef zwrócił się do Pieczonkina, w którego kompetencji leżała naprawa uszkodzeń, ten tylko ręką machnął: – Pocieknie i przestanie. To wpłynęło na ostateczną decyzję. Istotnie dłuższe pozostawanie na „punkcie” było bez sensu. Radosławski ma rację. Należy jechać. Rada Żołnierska zatrzymała Józefa aż do przekazania składu bielizny według ksiąg wzwodnemu Ostapience. Po dwóch dniach Józef skończył. Jednakże Radosławskiego już nie było, a Pastuszkiewicz czekał na jakieś pieniądze, które nie nadchodziły. Tymczasem pilnował ładowania czterech samochodów ciężarowych różnymi zapasami, zapotrzebowanymi przez okręg i głośno mówił, że od maja zabierze się do reorganizacji magazynów. W nocy obudził Domaszkę, który spał – jak było umówione – w ubraniu. Samochody już stały na gościńcu za karczmą. Było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno, gdy ruszyły. – Uważasz pan – ściskał Pastuszkiewicz łokieć Józefa – uważasz pan, gdy przyjedziemy z tym wszystkim, zupełnie inaczej nas w korpusie przyjmą. Z posagiem, proszę pana! Nie obawiali się pogoni, bo na „punkcie” pozostał tylko jeden samochód i to zepsuty. Zresztą do południa zdążą dojechać. – Tak, panie drogi – kręcił się Pastuszkiewicz na twardym siedzeniu – nasi przodkowie nadciągali do wojska polskiego ze swymi pocztami, a my też nie z gołymi rękami. Tradycja, panie, tradycja! Gdyby nie wypadek z przekładnią, byliby na pierwszą. Reperacja zajęła jednak przeszło trzy godziny i auto pomimo naprawy szło źle. Gdy zatrzymały ich pierwsze straże polskie, był już zmrok. Pomimo „posagu” w korpusie nie przyjęto Pastuszkiewicza i Józefa ze specjalnym, a przez nich spodziewanym, entuzjazmem. Korpus – jak z wesołą miną powiedział im kapitan Borek – i tak miał multum zaopatrzenia: – Starczyłoby na pięć korpusów! I z ludźmi też nie bardzo wiadomo było co robić. Pastuszkiewicz urządził się dzięki znajomościom w kancelarii prowiantowej. Józef przez dłuższy czas był bez przydziału, zanim nie spotkał Radosławskiego. Ten dostał już funkcję adiutanta dowódcy taborów dywizyjnych i na takież stanowisko wciągnął Domaszkę. Roboty nie było wcale, bo chociaż tabory przedstawiały się imponująco, samych adiutantów, oficerów i urzędników wojskowych było kilkunastu. Jednakże atmosfera panowała tu zupełnie inna niż w oddziałach rosyjskich, z którymi Józef dotychczas się zapoznał. Powszechnie dyskutowano o sytuacji politycznej w Rosji i na froncie, nadchodziły wiadomości z okupowanej Warszawy i Wilna. Wyraźnie mówiło się o niepodległości i podnosiło się cenność własnej siły zbrojnej. Tymczasem przyszło lato. Józef Domaszko przeniósł się do intendentury w Bobrujsku, gdzie spotkał kapitana Parczewskiego, sąsiada państwa Hejbowskich. Parczewski znał dobrze wuja Mieczysława, a Józefa widywał w Terkaczach jeszcze jako małego chłopca. Teraz miewał wiadomości z Polski. Od niego też Józef dowiedział się, że Terkacze zostały doszczętnie zniszczone podczas działań wojennych i że podobno pan Hejbowski został zabity odłamkami pocisku. Czy pozostali mieszkańcy majątku uszli z życiem, nie wiadomo. Są tylko pewne informacje, że front został przerwany niespodziewanie i że Terkacze, jak Puszota, majątek Parczewskiego, przez sześć godzin były pod huraganowym ogniem artylerii niemieckiej. Józefem wiadomości te mocno wstrząsnęły. Nie spał przez dwie noce i chodził jak struty. Niewesoły nastrój powiększał brak roboty. Mijały tygodnie i miesiące na zupełnej bezczynności. W poszukiwaniu książek do czytania Józef dotarł do panien Mietkiewiczówien. Były to dwie siwe staruszki w żałobie, zamieszkujące mały dworek na przedmieściu. W dworku kwaterowało ośmiu oficerów i od jednego z nich Józef dowiedział się, że stare panny mają dużo książek, ale nieciekawych, bo to albo naukowe, albo całkiem filozofia. Okazało się, że siostrzeniec staruszek, młody student, zginął na froncie, a książki właśnie, spora szafa, należały do niego. Obie panny Mietkiwiczówny bardzo się ucieszyły, gdy Józef przedstawił się jako student wydziału filozoficznego i amator takiej właśnie lektury. Nie chciały jednak książek pożyczać, zaprosiły natomiast Józefa, by ilekroć ma czas wolny, czytał sobie w ich małym saloniku. W szafie były istne skarby: Kant, Platon, Darwin, Buckle, Taine, Erazm Majewski, Bielińskij, Marks, Chłędowski, Flammarion, Wolter, Kartezjusz, Szekspir, Balzak, Tołstoj, Przybyszewski, Puszkin, Krasiński i tyle, tyle innych. Niektóre ze znalezionych tu dzieł Józef znał już, na inne rzucał się łapczywie. Czytał systematycznie: od górnej półki począwszy, wszystko po kolei, z żalem tylko odkładając książki w języku angielskim, którego nie znał. Czytał całymi dniami. Pełen był podziwu dla tych wielkich umysłów i wielkich talentów, które umiały tak potężnie zawładnąć przekonaniami czytelnika. Toteż po Weinigerze nabrał pogardy dla kobiet, po Darwinie stał się zdecydowanym materialistą, po Platonie zmienił zdanie i trzeba było przeczytać Buckle’a, by zachwiać się w poglądach idealistycznych. Marks, jako wywrotowiec, nie sprawił na Józefie większego wrażenia, chociaż trudno mu było odmówić słuszności. Z jesienią zwolnił się pokoik na facjatce i Józef przeniósł się na kwaterę do dworku. Od tego czasu całkowicie utonął w lekturze. Był właśnie przy końcu czwartej półki, gdy otrzymał zawiadomienie o śmierci stryja Cezarego i wezwanie Aleksandry Robiertówny, by natychmiast przyjeżdżał do Piotrogrodu. Urlop dostał bez trudu, natomiast podróż nie była tak łatwa. Pociągi szły jak Bóg dał, a nadto na każdej niemal stacji lokalne władze rozporządzały się według własnych poglądów na przeznaczenie komunikacji kolejowej i chociażby tym sposobem zaznaczały swoją niezależność. Potworzyła się już bowiem na terenie państwa niezliczona ilość samodzielnych republik, co było widowiskiem gorszącym. – Teraz każdy sam sobie republiką – żartował sąsiad Józefa w wagonie, zażywny pułkownik bez oficerskich odznak. Józef pomyślał, że ci Rosjanie to bardzo dziwni ludzie: – rzeczy poważnych nie lubią brać na serio, za to z powodu drobiazgów gotowi dojść do samobójstwa... Przyjechał już po pogrzebie. Pani Kulman zajęła się wszystkim. Za jej radą Domaszko kazał przenieść do niej na przechowanie meble, obrazy itp., zaś za pozostałe pieniądze nabył brylanty, które ukrył w irchowym woreczku na piersi. W tych niepewnych czasach Bóg wie co się może zdarzyć, a przezorność nie zawadzi. I zdarzyło się: rewolucja bolszewicka. O powrocie do kurpusu nie mogło być mowy. W ogóle paradowanie w przyzwoitym mundurze po ulicach stało się równoznaczne ze skazaniem siebie na śmierć. Józef ubrał się w swój najstarszy garnitur i poszedł na dworzec wywiedzieć się, czy w jakiś sposób nie da się przemknąć do Bobrujska. Pociągi nie odchodziły wcale. Co robić? Na Fontance trwała gęsta strzelanina z karabinów i kulomiotów. W tych warunkach nie mógł zaryzykować pójścia do pani Kulman, by zasięgnąć jej opinii. Stał przed dworcem i namyślał się, gdy z hałasem zajechało auto ciężarowe pełne wielkich pak papieru. Za nim przybyło drugie i trzecie. Żołnierze z czerwonymi kokardami zaczęli szybko wyładowywać ich zawartość pod komendą wysokiego dryblasa z rozwianym włosem, z ciężkim „coltem” u pasa. Nagle dryblas spostrzegł Domaszkę i ryknął: – A ty co stoisz jak słup!? Nie widzisz: ludzie pracują dla dobra rewolucji! Żywo! Pomagać! Wszelki sprzeciw nie zdałby się na nic. Józef zabrał się do dźwigania papieru, który czuć jeszcze było farbą drukarską. Były to proklamacje bolszewickie. Nadjeżdżały nowe ciężarówki i Józef tęgo się napracował. Tymczasem dryblas kazał znosić paki na peron. Po dobrej godzinie podstawiono pociąg cały zalepiony afiszami rewolucyjnymi i wielkimi płótnami, pokrytymi hasłami komunistycznymi. Zaczęto ładować bibułę do wagonów. – Żywo! – ryczał dryblas na spoconych żołnierzy i kilku starszych już robotników, wśród których uwijał się i Domaszko. – Żywo, towarzysze! Nagle na peron wpadł barczysty brodacz z zabandażowaną głową: – No co? Jeszcze nie gotowe? – zawołał z irytacją. Dryblas eksplikował się. Tłumaczył, że personelu jest mało, że już kończą. – Do wagonów! – zakomenderował brodacz. Wraz z ostatnią paką wszyscy zaczęli wskakiwać do pociągu. Józef otrzepywał ręce i już chciał zawrócić na dworzec, gdy brodacz huknął nań: – Dokąd!? Dokąd!? Głuchy jesteście, towarzyszu, czy co? Komendy nie słyszeliście?... – Owszem, ale ja... – Włazić zaraz! Patrzcie go! W wagonie się załatwisz! Odjazd! Domaszko jeszcze próbował: – Ależ, kiedy ja... – Czort was weź!– zawył brodacz. W następnej chwili Józef znalazł się w wagonie, pchnięty potężnym szturchańcem. Pociąg ruszył. Brodacz i podległy mu widocznie dryblas, biegając przez wszystkie cztery wagony, zapędzali załogę do roboty. Domaszko wraz z innymi rozpakowywał ulotki i afisze. W pewnej chwili brodacz kazał Józefowi wziąć papier i ołówek: – Ty, towarzyszu, gramotnyj? – Gramotnyj – potwierdził Józef. – Nu tak, spisz imiona i nazwiska wszystkich. Porządek musi być. Wiesz, jak ja się nazywam? – Nie, nie wiem, towarzyszu. – Pisz: komandir krasnawo pojezda „Komunar” Wasilij Iwanowicz Kuszkin. Napisał?... – Napisałem... – Pokaż? Obejrzał papier i zapytał: – A ty, towarzyszu, jakie masz wykształcenie? – Student, towarzyszu. – Widzisz go – zdziwił się brodacz – student, a gdzież twoja czerwona kokarda? Józef zmieszał się: – Pewno zgubiłem przy ładunku. – Brodacz pomacał się po kieszeniach i dał mu wielką czerwoną rozetę: – Przypnij to sobie, a na czapkę sam musisz postarać się. Teraz spisuj. Po mnie zapisz komisarza Awdziejewa, później siebie i tak dalej. Będziesz towarzyszu sekretarzem. Ty w narwskim komitecie od dawna pracował w sekcji agitacyjnej? – Nie... to jest...od paru miesięcy – bąkał Józef. – Taki agitator z ciebie, towarzyszu. Ot, uczył się, na uniwersytet chodził, a język w gębie się plącze. Cóż ja z ciebie za korzyść, z takiego, będę miał w agitacyjnym pociągu!? Przysyłają takich! Ech! Nu, pisz. Machnął ręką i poszedł. Na każdej stacji zatrzymywał się pociąg. Zbierały się tłumy. Awdziejew, Kuszkin i jeszcze kilku z załogi na zmianę wyłazili na dachy wagonów i przemawiali. Domaszko wraz z resztą obsługi rozrzucał przez okna ulotki i odliczał po kilkadziesiąt plakatów do rąk zgłaszających się delegatów miejscowych komitetów i rad robotniczych. Nie zmuszano go do wygłaszania mów, nie mając zaufania do jego elokwencji. Sytuacja stawała się rozpaczliwa. O ucieczce trudno było myśleć, bo i dokąd? Nieraz był świadkiem masakrowania osób wyglądających na burżujów, a nawet takich, którzy pod zniszczoną odzieżą mieli przyzwoitą bieliznę. W tych warunkach pociąg był najbezpieczniejszym schronieniem. W ciągu dwóch tygodni krążyli po różnych liniach, wreszcie wrócili do Piotrogrodu dla uzupełnienia zapasów bibuły. Józef sam sobie wystawił przepustkę na miasto. Nie odważył się pójść do mieszkania stryja, natomiast na drzwiach apartamentów pani Kulman ujrzał tablicę z nazwą jakiejś komunistycznej instytucji, wobec czego czym prędzej zawrócił. Miasto robiło przerażające wrażenie. Szyby powybijane, witryny wielkich sklepów ziejące pustką. Pomimo przeszło tygodniowego postoju Józef nie wychodził więcej na miasto. Grał w oczko z „towarzyszami”, popijał herbatę bez cukru i trapił się swoim losem. Nareszcie otrzymali nową marszrutę: Wyborg–Helsingtbrs. Dlatego też przydzielono im nowego agitatora, towarzysza Limpvola, z pochodzenia Fina. Limpvol, jak wynikało z jego papierów, był nauczycielem ludowym. Ponieważ umieszczono go w jednym przedziale z Domaszką, dość szybko zbliżyli się. Fin odznaczał się nieprzeciętną inteligencją i sprytem, toteż szybko „rozgryzł” Domaszkę. W drodze, między jedną stacją a drugą, nie zważając na mroźny wiatr, wystawiali obaj głowy przez okno i rozmawiali półgłosem. Wynikiem tych rozmów było, że Limpvol w Helsingforsie otrzymał przepustkę na dwadzieścia cztery godziny, Domaszko takąż samą i obaj pożegnali się z „towarzyszami”, udając się w odwiedziny do matki Fina, mieszkającej w tartaku o siedem wiorst od miasta. W trzy dni później obaj byli w Sztokholmie, a w czwartym dniu Limpvol wraz z bratem, dyrektorem wielkiej szwedzkiej firmy handlowej, odprowadził Józefa Domaszkę do portu i umieścił na parowcu transportowym, odpływającym do Danii. Kategoria:Kiwony